Every Friends Need In Time
by salsabila.mulyana
Summary: summary this is the modern age of china a fanfic started Lei,Asuka & Jiang Wei from dynasty warriors as a main warriors " now what." say lei " Hello,detecive lei wulong of hongkong police,what can i do for you." say lei in soft tune " hi dear it's me." says asuka " aah..asuka why are you calling me,dear?" says lei soft


**Age is Just A Number**

**Lei was at home in his one-bedroom apartment playing on his **_**Playstation 2**__**, **_**and then his phone started ringing.**

**"Dammit, hang on! GRR!" Lei shouted. He was on the boss level of his fighting game and he only had like 25% of his bar left.**

**"Come on! Come on! Grrr, dammit!" Lei shouted. He threw the controller down and walked to the phone.**

**"Hello, Detective Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong police, how may I help you?" Lei said trying to force a smile on his face.**

**"Ello Lei! Hey, are you watching the news mate?" Steve said.**

**"You called to interrupt my game just to tell me if I was watching the NEWS?!" Lei shouted. The other end of the phone was quiet.**

**"Erm, yeah, it's about Asuka, y'know that Jap you fell for back in Japan, she's—"**

**Lei ran from the phone and turned the TV to the news. He picked up the phone again and stared at the screen.**

**"Umm, channel twelve, chap" Steve sighed.**

**"Shh!" Lei said. He watched as Asuka appeared onto the screen.**

**"**_**So Ms Kazama, now what do you plan on doing?" the TV anchor asked.**_

**"**_**Well I plan on going to China to see an old friend of mine, y'know, to catch up." Asuka replied.**_

**"**_**Hmm, may I assume it's an old male acquaintance?" the anchor smiled.**_

**"**_**You can assume, but you're on the right track—goodbye!" Asuka smiled.**_

**"**_**Well you heard it from here folks, Ms Kazama is on a man search! Back to you Chang"**_

**"A man search?" Lei asked puzzled.**

**"Yep, sounds 'bout right, but for one particular bloak though." Steve said.**

**"Hmm, do you have any idea who?" Lei asked.**

**"Nope, I haven't got a clue who she is talking 'bout, do you think it's someone we know?" Steve asked.**

**"Hmm, I see—"**

**Lei was interrupted by a dispatch call from his walkie-talkie.**

**"**_**Officer, there's a disturbance in your location, go check it out!"**_

**"Okay sir, I'm on it!" Lei answered. He picked up his phone again. "Sorry Steve, got to go, but I'll find out."**

**"Okay chap, tah-tah!" Steve said hanging up.**

**Lei hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. He burst through the front door and ran off. He looked around his surroundings but couldn't find the disturbance.**

**"**_**In my area my ass!" **_**he thought.**

**Just then he heard a female's voice. Not just any female's voice, but the one he fell in love with.**

**"A-Asuka?" Lei said unsure.**

**"Hmm? Gasp! LEI!" Asuka beamed. She ran to him and gave him a hug.**

**Lei was still confuse, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes and stroked her head.**

**"**_**Is this for real? Am I really holding her?" **_**Lei thought.**

**"You smell nice, Lei…did you miss me?" she asked.**

**"Yes." Lei smiled. He made his grip even tighter.**

**"Good, because I'd missed you too…" she said looking up at him. She started crying.**

**"Then why are you crying?" he said wiping her tears away.**

**"Because I'd missed you too much, dodo bird!" she cried. "It's not like you didn't know where I was at; it was like you refused to—to come near me."**

**"You're right, I could've came back to you but I...I didn't know if you had felt the same way I do." he replied. He stared at her, caressing her cheek.**

**"Then why didn't you? Were you afraid of what people might say? What they might do?" she asked.**

**"Yes…I am a bit too old for you and I didn't want people to judge you or me."**

**"But Lei, don't you get it? Age is just a number, it doesn't matter. Love has no boundary, it conquers all."**

**"**_**Age is just a number? Love conquers everything?" **_**Lei thought.**

**He smiled when he realized she was right. If you really did love someone, your love for them shouldn't be contradicted by anything. He pulled her into him and gave her a kiss.**

**"You are so right. Thank you." He said to her.**

**"I know, so what are we gonna do about this creep right here?" Asuka asked kicking the mugger.**

**"Uhh, heh heh" Lei laughed. "I call someone to come get him but right now, let's not let him ruin the moment."**

**He smiled at her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.**


End file.
